warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightfox
From GlacyGlace's OC raffle! Credits to GlacyGlace for original concept. Appearance Nightfox is a pure black she-cat with narrow, bright blue eyes. They have very long, silky fur and a bushy tail. Their nose is a light pink color. Personality Nightfox is responsible and hard-working. They will never forget promises or things they have to do and are very organized. They are also a strict follower of the warrior code and will instantly report any code breakers, even their family and close friends. They are very straightforward and direct about their genderlessness, and ignore any cats that mock it. While they are open for romantic relationships, they don't really understand the concept of romance and can often be dense about it, especially about the love interests of their sister and other friends. History Nightfox was born as the only kit in the first litter of Mintwillow and Seedhawk of RiverClan. Unusually, she (who went by female pronouns at that time) was the daughter of two medicine cats. Mintwillow and Seedhawk had been friends since kithood and had both wanted to become medicine cat apprentices, so the medicine cat at the time, Juniperflame, took on both of them as apprentices. Several warriors in the Clan objected to this, but the leader Breezestar, who was an extremely relaxed and laid-back ruler (StarClan knows how she became deputy, a lot of the warriors thought), approved it, and so those warriors had to consent. When Mintwillow and Seedhawk declared their love for each other openly, those same warriors challenged them again. Breezestar once more allowed it, despite the fact that it was against the warrior code. When the Clan continued to argue with her, she kept using the same defense: according to the thirteenth law of the code, the word of a Clan leader must be obeyed. They had to back down then, but they have still not really forgiven Breezestar, as well as Mintwillow and Seedhawk, and the case hardly got better when Nightkit was born. Nightkit's parentage caused many of the warriors to shun and ignore her, but the other kits, most of whom believed Nightkit should not be blamed for her parents' faults, formed good relationships with her quickly. Even thought Nightkit was quite intelligent and independent even as a kit, she was still social and playful like the others in the nursery, and had no trouble making friends. Nightkit was only four moons old when she discovered she was non-binary. She didn't really understand it at first, because she was a kit, obviously, and she didn't really feel comfortable going to her parents about it, for two reasons. First, she thought they wouldn't understand it, and second, they were too occupied with Nightkit's newborn sister, Fennelkit. So she decided to deal with it herself. Over the next two moons, as she learned more about the biological and social divisions between toms and she-cats, she began to figure out what it meant to not have a gender. wip Trivia *When they were originally created by GlacyGlace, they were female, ShadowClan, and named Darkpelt. *Their name is based off of the rare black fox, which I only learned about while trying to figure out a name for them. *Mintwillow and Seedhawk, Nightfox's parents, named them after the plants nightshade and foxglove, and Nightfox's sister Fennelshade was named after fennel. Mintwillow requested Nightfox's suffix because she felt having a more plant-like name would connect Nightfox to their parents more. Gallery darkpelt.png|By GlacyGlace Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-binary Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Adopted Characters